


Mystery Trip

by killerweasel



Category: Gravity Falls, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John takes Sherlock somewhere interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery Trip

Title: Mystery Trip  
Fandom: _Sherlock/Gravity Falls_  
Characters: John Watson/Sherlock Holmes  
Word Count: 165  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after _The Reichenbach Fall_  
Warnings: none  
A/N: This is for [elisabethshannon](http://elisabethshannon.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: John takes Sherlock somewhere interesting.

"You can take the blindfold off now, Sherlock."

Sherlock peered out the window at the building. "I thought you said you were taking me somewhere interesting, John. This is clearly one of those tourist traps that sells shoddy souvenirs and take advantage of people of lower intelligence. Not to mention the sign on the building is falling apart."

Rolling his eyes, John grabbed his jacket from the backseat. "Humor me. I think you're going to like this place. One of the Americans I served with was from here. He said weird and unexplained things happened all the time."

"There's an explanation for everything." Sherlock got out of the car and began to walk towards the building. "I highly doubt this 'Mystery Shack' is going to have anything worth wasting my time on."

John fell in step next to Sherlock with a smile on his face. "We're on vacation, Sherlock, you're supposed to be wasting time. Besides, this place might surprise you."

"We'll see about that."


End file.
